1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of improving display quality and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus includes a first electrode, a second electrode and a liquid crystal layer. The first electrode is spaced apart from the second electrode to form an electric field. The first and second electrodes are formed on a substrate, or alternatively on two substrates. The liquid crystal layer is formed between the first and second electrodes.
When a voltage is applied to the first and second electrodes, the electric field is formed between the first and second electrodes. A plurality of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is aligned in response to the electric field. The liquid crystal layer controls a transmittance of light supplied to the liquid crystal display apparatus, and the liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image using the light.
To improve a viewing angle of an LCD, a patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode, a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) mode, or an in-plane switching (IPS) mode can be used.
A PVA mode liquid crystal display apparatus includes a transparent electrode having an opened pattern to form a plurality of domains of the liquid crystal layer in a pixel region. The liquid crystal molecules formed in the domains are aligned to a direction different from each other, thereby improving the viewing angle.
In the PVA mode liquid crystal display apparatus, the transparent electrode has a V shape to improve transmittance characteristics, and a data line forms a zigzag pattern. The data line forming the zigzag pattern should coincide with the transparent electrode having the V shape. When a data line forms the zigzag pattern, the length and the resistance of the data line increase, thereby resulting in a transmission delay of a data signal.